Class 1-D Love
by Pollykins21
Summary: A young Canadian girl gets accepted into Ouran High School on a Scholarship, she there to study... But what happens when she meets a certain red head? Read to find out! Has swearing!
1. Chapter 1

Pauline's POV

"Oh My God! Oh My God! I'm Late! I'M SO LATE!"

I yell as I run out of my room into the bathroom to get ready for school. You see my name is Pauline Robertson and it's my first day of school since I moved to Japan. Last month I decided I had enough of my intolerable family.. so I moved away from Canada.. which is where I'm from. I choose to come to Japan because I spent years studying Japanese when I was still living in Canada and now I'm fluent in the language. I also chose Japan because of the rich culture… and that my family wouldn't find me here. Today is my first day at Ouran Academy on scholarship of course! But not for what you think… you see I'm not exactly smart….. I got accepted into Ouran on a Culinary scholarship and I have been put in class 1-D. From my understanding the class is the lowest class in the school. But I don't really care see as I'm only there to further my knowledge of cooking.

I refused to wear the yellow monstrosity they gave me as a uniform so I made some alterations. I used the material to create a yellow blazer, I bought black dress pants and a pair of black ballerina flats. I wore a simple black tank top under the blazer. I don't mind yellow it looks ok on me. I wasn't the prettiest girl but I was fairly good looking. I had long brown hair that I often wore down, brown eyes with glasses, I'm how'd you would say curvey, I wasn't big but puberty was nice to me. For my height I'm roughly five feet and six inches.

I made it to school just as the first bell was ringing. I ran in the direction of the front office still trying to get over the fact that the school is pink! Instead of making it to the office as I planned I ran into something rather hard and fell to my butt.

"Fuck, watch where you're going lady" a deep voice called out. I looked up from my position on the ground to see a boy with bright red hair and narrow eyes glaring at me. He looked rather mean and smug, but at the same time he looked handsome and interesting.

"I'm…...sorry I didn't mean to run into you…" I stuttered. How is his hair that red I wonder to myself.

"Well don't do it again. I'll let you off with a warning this time." He said rather rudely. me being who I am I love a good argument.

"And who might you be, If I know maybe next time I'll know who I'm dealing with." I basically spat the words at him.

"huh…. so you really don't know." Man this kid is confusing

"The names Kasanoda, Ritsu."

"Well Kasanoda… Sorry again for bumping into you, but I must be off class has already started." I stated. He just grunted and I nodded and took off again towards the office to get my schedule. On my way there I could here a few of the late comers already talking about the new "foreign" kid running into "The walking Blizzard" What the hell does that even me mean?

Kasanoda's POV

I was walking to class.. late as usually. Ugh I gotta stop being late I thought to myself my dad is gonna kill me if I'm late so often. Anyways I was walking along and I seen a blur of like yellow and black coming at me really fast and before I could move the blur ran right into me!

"Fuck, watch where you're going lady"

God I was so angry. All I could think about was how i was gonna mess this kid up. That was until I looked down seeing a curtain of brown hair covering a girls face. She wasn't dressed in the usually ouran High School uniform. She looked up to me a bit shocked she didn't looked terrified like the rest of the students usually did when the looked at me. What is this feeling?….

"I'm…...sorry I didn't mean to run into you…" she stuttered. she seemed to be thinking about something.

"Well don't do it again. I'll let you off with a warning this time." I said rather rudely.

"And who might you be, If I know maybe next time I'll know who I'm dealing with." she spat at me.

"huh…. so you really don't know." I questioned intently she must be new.

"The names Kasanoda, Ritsu."

"Well Kasanoda… Sorry again for bumping into you, but I must be off class has already started."

she ran off as I continued to walk to class. Leaving me to my thoughts she was the only person at the school so far that didn't freeze at the sight of me and she was definitely the first person to ever talk back to me…...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Ouran or it's characters I only own my OCs I should mention that she begins school a week after school begins.**

Kasanoda's POV

I made it to class just after the bell. I sat in my seat as the teacher fearfully looked away. Why was I born like this why must I scare people. Anyways I was sitting in class listening to the boring teacher when there was a knock on the door. As you see not a lot of people come to our classroom most of the school is scared since most of us in the class are yakuza. So this surprised everyone in the class but the teacher. The teacher opened the door and in walked a girl with brown hair and glasses. She'd looked a bit familiar. Oh!... That's right that's the girl who crashed into me this morning.

"Class this is our new transfer student from Canada." the teacher started to introduce her.

"Hello, my name is Robertson, Pauline." Pauline stated

"Class is there any question you have to miss Robertson, so you can get to know her better" our teacher asked. A few hands went up. Not too many people cared, like I said before most of us are yakuza. I wonder why she's in this class she doesn't seem stupid or anything and i don't believe someone like her is yakuza.

"Is it cold in Canada?" one of the other students ask.

"Where I'm from, it gets cold in the winter but our summers are mostly warm." The foreign student replies.

"How are you in this school?" another students ask ratherly rudely. This made me angry why is this person being to rude to someone they don't even know.

"I'm here on a culinary scholarship, Mr. Souh thought that it would be best for me to be in class 1-D so I can focus on on cooking studies and not the stuff that doesn't fully matter to cooking."

She answered politely, obviously not caring how rude the question was. This went on a little longer until the teacher decided that it was time to get back to the lesson.

"Since there are no other seats available you may take the empty seat next to Kasanoda." The girl's eyes widen a bit finally noticing me in the room. I guess she didn't know we'd be in the same class. After standing there staring at me she walked over to her desk and sat down. I felt her gaze on me after she sat. I looked over and she blushed a deep red noticing that I had caught her looking at me. I've never had a girl blush when I looked at them. This is a bit strange. Anyways Robertson looked away blushing obviously embarrassed. our teacher began the lesson with made me pay attention to what she was saying. what just because I'm yakuza doesn't mean I don't pay attention.

Pauline's POV

As I sat down I gazed at the redhead from earlier, man he really is quite cute, even with that mean look on his face. he must have felt my gaze because he looked at me and there was nothing I could do. He caught me staring! Oh god. I felt my face heat up and I looked away paying attention to whatever the teacher began saying.

Time Skip.. till after school..

I was walking in the hall just wondering the school trying to find this place my friend told me to visit. You see I have this pen pal that I've been talking with for a few years now. Though he didn't want a penpal his sister made him do it after awhile it became routine and we talk everyday when we can. He told me to visit his club after school on my first day.I'm looking for Music room number three. Oh! There it is! I opened the door but when I did there was this weird light and tons of flower petals.

"Welcome.."

"What the fuck?…" I looked ahead and I could see six boys and one small girl dressed in a guys uniform. Hmmmm? maybe I have the wrong room.

"Sorry um I think I have the wrong room…." I look at the boys again and I recognize one of them

"Kyoya!" I shout

"... Pauline … Robertson?" Ohtori asks.

"Kyoya do you know this princess?" The blond with violet eyes asks Kyoya… That must be Tamaki

"yes I do.. I've known her for a very long time. Hello there miss Robertson. It's lovely to see you and I'm glad you decided to come after all but I didn't think you were starting school until next week."

"Yeah… about that… I know how you are with knowing everything…. and I wanted to surprize you so here I am!" I laughed a little bit because the rest of the guys looked all confused and kyoya looked slightly annoyed and amused.

"And what did I tell you about callin' me miss Robertson!"

"Sorry Pauline it slipped my mind for a moment." He gave me that evil grin of his and proceeded to introduced the rest of the confused boys and girl.

"Pauline these guys are the member of the club I help run. This here is Haninozuka Mitsikuni, but we all call him Honey. Here beside him is Morinozuka Takashi we all call him Mori they both are third years." He first pointed to a small blond man he is really in high school he's so little and cute. secondly he pointly to tall guy, like seriously tall he towered over me. He now was pointing at a pair of twins

"These two are the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru." They look a bit creepy as they smiled and slithered over to me each grabbing on to me.

"Do you want to be our new toy?" they said perfectly in sync. They might be creepy but their really handsome I couldn't help but blush a bit.

"We will take that" one of them said

"as a yes." The other one finished as they walked off. The taller blond started to freak out on how they couldn't treat princesses like that.

"And that would be Tamaki…." Kyoya said annoyed.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi." The small brunette girl came up to me.

"Hello there Fujioka it's nice to meet someone normal and calm." I replied.

"Pauline there is something I'd like to discuss with you in private, the rest of the host must be getting back to their duties now." Kyoya stated as the said "hosts"retreated back to the tables of girls in the Ouran uniforms.

"What is it that you'd like to speak to me about kyoya?"

"I want you to join the host club, Pauline. I've been thinking of new ways to up sales and business. I want you to become our cook/baker and part-time hostess. That is if you don't mind." he stated rather cooly.

"I don't mind at all. It will give me more time to work on my cooking and baking skills as well as communication skills."

And that is how I met the host and became a Hostess!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or its members I only own my own OCs. Please don't forget to review and follow thank you!**

Lyrics to all to myself (Marianas Trench)

I don't patronize, I realize

I'm losing and this is my real life.

I am half asleep, and I am wide awake.

This habit is always so hard to break.

I don't want to be the bad guy,

I've been blaming myself and I think you know why.

I'm killing time, and time's killing you

Everyway that I do.

 _[Chorus:]_

Did you say "please just follow me?"

I thought you wanted me.

Cause I want you all to myself.

I can try to suck it up,

I just can't suck it up.

Make me feel like someone else

Please just follow me.

I thought you wanted me.

Cause I want you all to myself.

I can try to suck it up,

I just can't suck it up.

Make me feel like someone else

I'm under the gun, you're like the only one.

I just can't decide what I'm running from.

This isn't what I wanted, but

I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut.

It's not enough, it's never enough.

I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck.

Can't focus it, but I try it

over and over again.

 _[Chorus]_

Na na, na na, na.

Na na, na na, na na.

Na na, na na, na.

Na na, na na, na na.

Please just follow me?

I thought you wanted me,

Cause I want you all to myself.

I can try and suck it up,

I just can't suck it up.

Make me feel like...

Did you say "Please just follow me"?

I thought you wanted me,

Cause I can't stay with someone else,

I'll try and suck it up,

I just can't fuck it up,

I want you all to myself.

Did you say "Please just follow me"?

I thought you wanted me,

Cause I want you all to myself.

I can try and suck it up,

I just can't suck it up.

Make me feel like someone else.

Na na, na na, na.

I sang to myself as I was decorating the last of the cupcakes I made for the club. I had spent my night baking for the club today after school, I made tea biscuits, cupcakes and cookies. The cupcakes we frosted blue yellow and pink (basic Ouran colours.) and the cookies were sugar cookies with chocolate frosting. I danced around the kitchen gathering the boxes of sweets to bring to school with me. I planned to drop them off in the club room before class started. I made Kyoya send a car to bring me to school on the days I made treats for them. So I wouldn't have to carry the boxes or pay for a cab.

"Oh, looks like the car is here I guess it's time to go." I say to myself as I put on my blazer and grab the boxes. I head outside and the driver gets out and opens the trunk for the boxes and then the back door for me. As I slide in the car I notice a figure sitting in the car already.

"Good morning Pauline." Kyoya greeted me.

"Oh! Good morning Kyoya!" I explain rather happily.

"Well aren't you chipper this morning." Kyoya said rather curiously

"Of course, you of all people should know that I'm extremely happy after I cook or bake."

"Oh yes I do remember now." he states cooly.

*skip the rest of the ride to school.*

We got to the school early enough for me to drop the bake goods off in the club room kitchen and get to class on time. Upon walking into class I realized I was one of the first ones there. Hmm I guess i will listen to some music before some other students get here. I thought to myself as I put in my ear buds. Scrolling through my music I started listening to Good to you by Marianas Trench.

Kasanoda's POV

I made it to class pretty early today but I wasn't the first one there. When I got there there was a few students already in their desks. I noticed that Pauline, I believe was her name, was already in her desk humming loudly and perfectly in tune. Man she seems happy this morning. I thought to myself as I headed towards my desk beside hers. She to not notice how many people were starting to enter the room, she just kept her eyes shut as she hummed a tune I didn't know. She had a small smile on her face. She looked beautifully peaceful. The humming stirred something inside me and made my heart pump faster. I couldn't really tell but I wholeheartedly believe if she sung out loud she would have a breathtaking voice. The teacher soon walked in snapping me out of daze but not Pauline out of hers. Our teacher wasn't the nicest and hated when people didn't pay attention.

Pauline's POV

I was happily listening to my playlist when someone ripped my earbuds out of my ears rather roughly snapping me out of my peaceful moment.

"What the…" I start to question.

"Miss Robertson, if you want to learn something in this class, I suggest you pay attention, the lesson starts when I arrive not when you decide to pay attention."

"Well excuse me, but I thought that the lesson started after the bell rung and the 'teacher' took attendance." I retorted. Before she could say anything further, the bell rang and the rest of my class walked in.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a lesson to pay attention to." I stated sarcastically

The got all flustered and stomped away from my desk. God. What a child. I could see Kasanoda staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"Hey red. Don't look so shell shocked it might freak out the others." I stated cooly

"Hmm.." he grunted in response.

"It's Robertson right?" he asked god I hate when people call me by my last name.

"Nah, just call me Pauline, Robertson sounds to weird.." I could have sworn I seen him blush a little. Hmm, interesting.

"...Okay.. Pauline… um anyways I was wondering if you…"

"Alright class be quiet it's time to start today's lesson." Kasanoda was interrupted by our teacher. God I already hate her. I smile politely at him

"You can ask me later if you wish.." I offered.

"Oh… ok" he replied we both turn and started paying attention to our teacher reluctantly.

*Time skip till end of the day*

Alright it's time to go to the club room. I grabbed my bags and started heading towards the door.

"Robert…. Pauline!" The redhead call out from his seat. I could see the student cower in fear of his deep voice and I could hear them saying things like 'he's going to kill her' or 'what did she do to make him angry' that is strange why are people so scared of him. I turned around with a smile on my face.

"Yes Kasanoda?"

"You I could ask that question after if I wished… wou-would that be alright?" he asked kinda nervously he even stuttered. Damn that was kinda cute.

"Sure thing Kasanoda… should we go somewhere...else these students seem a little antsy about something." I said not wanting to point out that I thought they were scared of him.

"Yeah sure let's take a walk to the garden." I followed him out of the school and into the garden I wasn't really sure what to be expecting I don't know this boy really well and from what heard about him no one really likes him.

"So, Kasanoda, what did you want to ask me?" I asked remembering I still need to get to the club room.

"I wanted.. I wanted to ask you… If you call me by….. my first name." He kinda stutter out his question. It kinda shocked me. I thought people only call people by their first name in japan if they were really close friends or significant others. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry if it's a bit formal to ask, but you see not a lot of people here talk to me they all think I'm scary. And I thought since you come from Canada and you find it weird to be called by your last name if might be weird to call someone you talk to by their last name…." He started to ramble. He really is a handsome boy, and that red hair there is something about it, it makes him more intriguing. I must have gotten lost in my thoughts about him because he started trying to get my attention.

"Pauline…?" He asked. I finally snapped back to reality, and smiled while blushing.

"Ah! I'm sorry I got lost in thought." I apologized.

"That's alright, um so would you mind calling me by my first name?" He asked again.

"No I don't mind it at all. Thank you for thinking about my comfort, Ritsu." I smile again this time he blushed when I said his first name out loud.

Kasanoda's POV

She must have gotten lost in her thoughts.

"Pauline…?" I ask. She seemed to snap back to reality, she smiled brightly at while a blush appeared on her face.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I got lost in thought." She apologized.

"That's alright, um so you mind calling me by my first name?" I asked again a little bit more confident.

"No, I don't mind it at." My heart is going to explode.

"Thank you for thinking about my comfort, Ritsu." She smile. That's it I think my heart exploded I felt my cheeks heat up as she said my name. This is the first time anybody has ever called me by my name without me forcing them.

"Oh, my god! I'm late! I'm sorry Ritsu but I must get going I'm late for my club!" She quickly explained before taking off running before I could say or do anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club I only own my own OCs. Please follow review and favourite!**

Pauline's POV

"Coffee….I need coffee." I said walking through my house. I don't remember mentioning this but, I live alone. When I moved to Japan I left everything behind me, friends (not that I had many), family (except two), belongings (except pictures and a few personal things). If I didn't I would have still been stuck with those people in that place. Anyways… I am now roaming around my house at 3 am waiting for the coffee to finish perking. Now I am only up at three in the morning and I decided not to take my job seriously and wasted a lot of time daydreaming instead of baking. Hey! don't blame me it's hard not to think about that handsome redhead. I was baking things for the club as well as things for a catering gig for a business meeting, but I can't remember the businesses name at this point in time.

"Alright I just gotta finish these cookies and I'm done."

*Time skip till morning*

^Honk^ ^Honk^

"What! What was that!... holy shit it's like seven o'clock!... Fuck!" I ran through my house graing everything I needed for school. Grabbing my school bag, my tie and the baked goods and rush out of the house to the Ootori family car that was waiting for me. I helped but the boxes in the trunk and slid in the car.

"Good morning, Pauline. I see you've had a late start this morning." Kyoya greeted me with his usual sly smile.

"Shut it, Kyoya, no time for making me feel bad about making us both late." I retorted.

When we made it to school I told Kyoya to head to class and I would just drop of the baked goods at the club room and head to class myself.

"Alright here the key, lock up when you're done we don't need anyone in there messing with things."

"Sir! Yes! Sir!" I shout as I solute him. He deadpanned and walked off.

"How rude! leave without saying goodbye!" I shout after him.

"Goodbye" he retorted. How what and grumpy pants, someone doesn't like waking up in the morning. I headed off to the club room to drop the stuff off.

"Alright that's the cookies, cakes and tea biscuits. The cupcakes, and puff pastry, that's for the club and then there's Puff pastry, tea biscuits, single-portion cheesecakes and chocolate fudge brownies for the business meeting." I checked everything off my list. I'm suppose to meet the son of the business in the club room at lunch…. why can't I remember the name of the business? Oh well! I'll find out later. Time to head to class.

Kasanoda's POV

Man Pauline's late…. I hope nothing bad happened. I stared at the empty desk beside me. The teacher had already taught the lesson and handed out individual work for us to do, most of the class ignored the work and talked to each other some of them actually tried to do the work. There was a small knock on the door.

"Come in" the teacher shouted over the talking kids. I glanced up at the door. I wasn't sure what I was expecting to see but my heart fluttered when I seen her. There Pauline was, a late slip in her hand a bag slugged over her shoulder, her tie hanging loosely around her neck and hair a bit messy. She had dark circles under her eyes and her shoes weren't tied. She walked to the teacher and handed her the slip of paper and sat down in her desk. She tied her shoes and fixed her tie. I couldn't stop staring at her I was wondering why she looked the way she does. She took a comb out of her bag and ran it through her long brown hair…..what's wrong with me! She looked a bit more normal now other than the circles under her eyes.

"Ritsu?" She called me, she must have noticed me staring at her.

"Wh-what?" I asked. Her voice calling my name sounded like a sweet melody. I think i might like this girl…..but that can't be true I don't even know her!

"I said good morning and you kinda just stared….."She said as I was having an internal battle at the thought of me liking her.

"Oh, sorry about that I must of zoned out or something, and good morning Pauline." I answered back, I could feel my face start to heat up as she smiled at me I looked away quickly and tried to focus on the worksheet in front of me.

Pauline's POV

I chuckled to myself he's so adorable trying to hide that blush, his face is almost as red as his hair.

*timeskip to lunch*

I was waiting in the club room for the boy to show up to pick up the baked goods for his family's business meeting. I told Kyoya I would be using the club room to make the exchange, he was more or less cool with it. I was pulled from my train of thought when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called. I had my back turn away from the door sorting out the boxes.

"Hello… I'm here to pick up the baked goods, for the Kasanoda business meeting." Kasanoda….I turn around and come face to face with the extremely handsome redhead.

"Ritsu… hello, um…." His face went a bit pink when he seen is was me.

"Pauline! Hello um…. I'm-I'm here for the, the um, the baked goods…." He trailed off.

"OH! yes sorry about that!" I handed him a few of the boxes.

"Would you like my help bringing them to where they need to go?" I offered.

"Ummmm… yeah I didn't think there would be this many boxes…" He replied. I grabbed the rest of the boxes.

"Alright lead the way!" I exclaimed

"I hope you don't mind but we have to bring these to my family's house." Ritus explained

"It's no problem I'm happy to help!" so he lead me a few blocks from the school I'm guessing towards his home. He walked pretty fast and I couldn't help but notice when he slowed his pace or me to walk beside him. We made it to the Kasanoda syndicate.

"um don't be freaked out but we will be greeted by a bunch of people of we walk in." he warned me.

"Um okay….." we walked through the front gates and just like he warned we were greeted by a bunch of people.

"Good afternoon, young lord." They all called out as they bowed. That's kinda strange.

he walked me towards the biggest building.

"just set the boxes on this table and wait here I have to talk to my father." He said once we reached a meeting room. Ritsu disappeared behind some doors and came back with an envelope in his hands.

"Here this is your payment for the work that you have done."

"Thank-you." I looked around and something in me clicked. The Kasanoda family is one of the biggest mob families in Japan. I learned this in my training, I learned about all huge mob families. No wonder that name sounded so familiar.

"Ritsu?"

"Yes Pauline?"

"Your family is Yakuza, right?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Fans! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit cooking competitions are coming up and I've been practicing every night! But my friend has told me that I might have made Kasanoda to soft. That Is NOT my intention, simply Kasanoda is misunderstood. Thanks for Reading Please review, favourite and Follow!**

Great the only friend that I managed to make outside the host club has to be a mobster why couldn't he have been a werewolf!.Alright it's about Time I told you the truth. In Canada, I was the daughter of one of the biggest mob families. Yes, Canada has mobs. Anyways since I was not the eldest daughter I wasn't treated like a mobster princess, that would be my sister, since I am the youngest I was trained to be my sister's bodyguard. I don't hold resentment for my sister, But for the woman that gave birth to me I have tons. I was taught Mixed Martial Arts, starting from a young age, I still practice. I ran away to get away from the disasters mob family I was in. I grew sick of playing bodyguard, my sister is a strong independent person, she never needed me so If we were alone she would let me be myself, and we would do normal people stuff instead mob people stuff. It doesn't bother me too much that he IS Yakuza it's more the fact that I tried to get away from yet and here I am falling for someone, that is what I've been trying to get away from.

*Flashback*

"Ritsu?"

"Yes Pauline?"

"Your family is Yakuza, right?"

"Yes they are, is there a problem with that?" The young mobster asked as he glared at me,,, well shit…

"No, it's not a problem, I just had no idea.."

"Really you didn't know?"

"No, I really didn't."

*End Of Flashback*

Alright there's not much I can do, after all his family paid me good money for the work I did.

At this moment in time I am getting ready for bed it's already about 1 am.

"Oh, been dead as a disco,

with a foot in grave

On thing you missed though

Baby I'm new wave

Is it bad enough, is it bad enough to call it off?

Let's turn up the heat we gotta get back up

One minute you need me and next we're stuck

Is it bad enough, is it bad enough to call it off?" I sang to myself as I got dressed for bed. Alright time for some sleep.

*Dream*

In front of my stands a large house

"Pauline!"

"Sara? What are you doing here! You need to leave! You need to leave now! Their coming! Their coming after us you need to go!" I push my shorter blonde (yet older) sister towards the car that's waiting to take her and that women somewhere safe, they can't stay here.

"It's not fair you have to come with us Pauline!"

"You know that's not how this works now go get in that car I'll meet up with you when these guys have been dealt with, but you need to go now get in that fucking car!" I yell as I shove the mobster princess into the car and slam the door. Saddly I knew this was the last time we would see each other for a long time. There was no more time to think they're here, the battle is about to begin. Alright all I have to do is help take out these guys, get myself wounded and pretend to die seems easy enough. I leap forward to the battle.

*End of Dream*

I woke up sweaty. That wasn't just a dream, that was a memory, the memory of my last time with my sister. God I miss her so much I hope she's safe. I turn and look at my clock and it's time to get ready for school.

*Skip morning and school day*

I am currently sitting the host club room with the other hosts waiting for club to start.

"Pauline, we've had some people request you for today, so you will be hosting with us, please try to be nice to our guests." Kyoya glared at me as he said the last part.

"When am I not nice?" I ask sarcastically while I pretend to be offended with my hand on my chest. Instead of arguing with me he rolls his eyes.

"Alright everyone in your positions!" Tamaki yells from his throne in front of the door.

We all gather around the weird blonde. As our guests enter we all shout welcome and there's a pointless flood of rose petals thrown in the air. Man who even did that?

All of the girls enter the room and go to the designated hosts for the time being.

"Kyoya, who requested me for this afternoon?" I ask seeing as they weren't here yet.

"Well, if you don't know you'll just have to wait until _he_ get here." He teases. Great now he's keeping my patrons a secret.

I go back and wait at my table, there's no theme today so we are all in our normal uniforms.

I was watching the other hosts do their magic as I waited for my guest.

"Pauline, your guest is here." kyoya called out. I stood up and bowed as Kyoya lead my guest over to my designated area.

"Welcome, prince." I chant as I stand up. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, who stood before me was completely shocking. I being in a state of shock, went quiet as my "Prince" Looked as my, with those, mean but soft eyes, the muscular features and that vibrant red hair.

"Prince Kasanoda, please take a seat while I go get the tea." I say as I walk off leaving Ritsu at the table…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers and fans! Here's another chapter I hope you like it. I want to apologize if Kasanoda seems different and not as mean as they make him out to be. I strongly believe he is just misunderstood. I do not own Ouran HighSchool Host Club I only own my OC! Thanks for reading! Follow, Review and Favourite!**

Alright, Pauline calm down. If you haven't noticed you really like this boy, it doesn't even matter that he's yakuza, you are, scratch that were too. You need to play it cool. You are a hostess pull yourself together and bring the tea over there! I argue with myself as I grab the tea for my customer and I. Walking through the room you could hear all the girls gossiping about "The Walking Blizzard" being here to see me. I still don't why they call him that.

"Here's the tea." I say as I set the tray with the teapot and cups down on the table. I take my seat in the chair directly across the table from Ritsu's.

"Th-thank you, for the tea." he stated rather nervously. I looked around the room and noticed that I was getting strange looks from the rest of the host club, aside from Haruhi that is.

"What brings you to the host club today, Prince?" I ask Ritsu. I call him prince to please Tamaki and told (more like demanded) that I should call all my guest either prince or princess depending on gender, and since this is my first day hosting, instead of baking and Ritsu is my first guest it's a bit weird but almost natural.

"I-I wanted to make sure that…. you… you and I… are still friends. Now that you know I'm a mobster. Pauline I need to know that you are not afraid of e like everyone else in this god forsaken school." he said. My jaw dropped that's really what he was worried about. I couldn't help it, I bursted out laughing.

"What's wrong!" He shouted.

"No-nothing is wrong that is hilarious, how could you think I wouldn't be your friend anymore after finding out you're a yakuza."

"I-I…..I just didn't want to lose my only friend that is my friend by their own choice." He explained quietly

"Ritsu you don't need to worry about that I'm your friend because I met you and I think you're cool not because of you stature or what your family does." I told him. I was being dead serious I don't know too much about the kid but he's pretty cool and actually wants to be my friend, plus he's pretty cute. We spent the rest of the club time just talking about random stuff he even helped me with a question I was stuck on with my homework. I must of had like five cups of tea, man this tea is good I wonder what kind it is.

"Pauline do you know what kind of tea this is?" Kasanoda who has only drank a little bit of his first cup asked me.

"I'm not sure let me go and ask Kyoya." I got up and left the table.

"Hey Kyoya! What kind of tea is it that we have today?"

"Rose-camomile tea"

"Thanks" I head back to my table to see a red and blotchy Ritsu.

"Ritsu are you alright, your skin looks a bit red and blotchy maybe we should take you to the nurse to get you looked at." Since no one else is giving us any attention anymore it was up to me to take care of my guest.

"Yeah that might be a good idea, I'm not feeling too well." He replied.

"Hey guys I'm taking Kasanoda Ritsu down the nurse's office! He's not feeling too well!" I yell as I wrap an arm around Ritsu's waist and wrap his arm around my shoulders for support just in case.

"It's alright we're gonna get you to the nurse's office. I say to reassure him."

After we walk through a few hallways we make it to the infirmary.

Ritsu and I walk in through the door.

"Nurse! Nurse! We need your help!" I yell into the room, the nurse comes out of the backroom and looks at us.

"What's the problem?" she asks.

"Kasanoda is not feeling well and is skin is red and blotchy, I think it might be a allergic reaction." I state.

"Let me take a look." I help Ritsu lie down on the bed so the nurse and examine him.

"Have you eaten anything or drank anything that you could be allergic to?" she asks him.

"I'm not sure….. Pauline what kind of tea was that?" he turns and asks me.

"R-rose-camomile" I reply

"Nurse I'm allergic to camomile." he tells her I deadpan I feel so stupid I could have killed him what's wrong with me!

"Alright I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room now miss."

"What why? Nevermind…. Ritsu I'll be waiting in the hallway."

I felt the room and let the nurse take care of Ritsu. I feel so bad I should have asked about allergies and I should have asked Kyoya what kind of tea it was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile! I do not own Ouran or it's characters no matter how much I wish sadly I do not. Enjoy the chapter don't forget to review!**

Kasanoda's POV

The nurse gave me the medicine for the allergic reaction. She didn't have the non-dorsey kind so I was really tired after I took the medicine. I was in the hospital bed waiting for the nurse to return with some water when Pauline came back in the room.

"Hey… how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'll be fine. The nurse gave me some medicine, she was suppose to get me some water." I replied. Pauline reached into her bag and pull out a bottle of water and handed it to me.

"Thanks. You know what that medicine made me really sleepy." I told her honestly.

"Oh, really? Would you like me to leave then so you can get some rest?" She asked sounding a little upset.

"NO! Don't leave! Stay!" I basically screamed at her. She smiled and laughed.

"Alright, I'll stay but you need to get some rest and drink some more water." She told me.

Pauline's POV

"NO! Don't leave! Stay!" Kasanoda basically yelled the words at me I smile and laughed at his reaction. I'm glad he wants me to stay.

"Alright, I'll stay, but you need to get some rest and drink some more water." I told him.

"Alright then…. Just as long as you stay." We talked awhile longer but I could tell that he was getting tired and that the medicine was really working. The redness in his skin started to fade and his voice returned to normal. Kasanoda nodded off sometime ago now and it's getting a little boring since no one else is here the nurse left after checking on his condition. She told me that he would be fine, and to tell the main office that the nurses office was now empty and could be locked up, after he woke up.

Man I am so bored, but he sleeps like an angel, seriously you wouldn't recognize him if you seen him sleep. His expression is soft and he snores quietly. Sometimes he mumbles but I never catch what he is saying or trying to.

"Pauline you in here?" I heard Haruhi cal from the doors of the office.

"Yeah I'm here. What's up?"

"The host club and I are leaving now, but we wanted to make sure Kasanoda was alright first." She said.

"Yeah, the nurse said that he would be fine and he's allowed to leave when he wakes up."

"Well that's good to hear, alright I have to go home and prepare dinner for dad and I. I'll see you tomorrow alright?" She said.

"Alright see you tomorrow." Haruhi left and Kyoya came in.

"Pauline, the other hosts and I are planning a trip to my family's resort tomorrow after school, are you interested in coming along?" He asked.

"Well yeah, that sounds fun, hey do you think it would be alright is  
I invited Kasanoda to come along to, I feel bad for today and I want to make it up to him." I inquired.

"Yeah that should be alright." He replied.

"Thanks Kyoya!"

He left shortly after that and headed home. Not long after Kasanoda woke up.

"Hey Ritsu ready to head home?" I ask him.

"Yeah I hate being at school this long after the last bell." He replied. I gathered our stuff and we left the school.

"Pauline is it alright if I come to your house for a bit? I don't feel like going home just yet?" He asked. What could I do I couldn't just say no to him after all that.

"Sure thing Ritsu."

*skip walk home*

"Here we are." I say as I unlock the door. We spent the time just hanging out and watching movies. He was getting ready to leave when I remember the trip kyoya told me about.

"Hey Kasanoda, the Host club and I are going to Kyoya's family resort tomorrow, would you like to come with us, there won't be all patrons just the host club members and you if you decide to come." I kinda ranted hoping he would say yes.

"Um.. sure I'll come sounds like a blast." He said with a smile as I walked him to the door.

"Alright we are leaving tomorrow after school." I said. His smile faded and he took me by surprise, as he pull me into a hug.

"Thank-you for staying with me today." He thanked me.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY readers heres another chapter hope you like it! I Do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club I only own my OCs. Thanks for reading please remember to review, favourite and follow!**

Haruhi's POV

*Wait a minute am I dreaming? We're in Japan right? Japan isn't really known for it's tropical locals* I think to myself

"Behold haruhi bask in the beauty of tropical birds, aren' they breathtaking? I wonder what their called?" Tamaki-senpai explained.

"Um where was the exit again?" I questioned.

"Try to make the most of this down time and just relax, we're so worried about keeping our good looks day and night, we deserve a little vacation."

"Personally I think this is pointless and a waste of time, so can I go home now? I should really be studying and have a ton of laundry to do today. Senpai where are we anyway?"

-Flash back to 3:38 pm-

I was leaving school when all of a sudden I was held up by the twins.

"Target… captured" They said one after the other.

"Wait.. what the…" Just the a limo pulled up.

"Good work now take her with you." Tamaki told the twins.

"Rodger" The two redheads said in unison.

"Hold on where are we going?" I yelled as they dragged me off laughing menacingly.

*End of Flashback*

"This place is a brand new theme park that my family, the Otori group runs. It's call the Tropical Aqua Gardens." Kyoya explained to me

"I don't understand, I thought the Otori group ran hospitals and that their focused on the medical business, Kyoya-senpai." I questioned him.

"Yes, but my family likes to diversify and try different things. Besides this place could be classified as a healing facility." He told me.

"Hmm…." I mumble.

"It's therapeutic, think of all the people who are overworked, but would just love a vacation to the south tropics. However they may not be able to get the time off or be able to afford it. Those people can now seek refuge here at this theme park and reduce their stress levels. The Otori group's primary concern has always been for the good health and well being of the general public." Kyoya went on.

Is it just me or is that kinda suspicious? I think to myself.

"The park doesn't officially open until next month, but the host club was given a special advance invitation." Kyoya explained.

"Hey everyone! Sorry we're late! I had to stop at home to change!" Pauline yelled from across the room, with Kasanoda trailing behind her.

Pauline's POV

"Hey everyone! Sorry we're late! I had to stop at home to change!" I yelled to the other from across the room. I was walking over to the group with Kasanoda trailing a few steps behind me.

"This is so relaxing, we don't have to worry about keeping our guests entertained for once. It's truly like a holiday for handsome young soldiers, I guess that's what you'd call it." Tamaki exclaimed. Honey was suddenly dancing around haruhi and myself when we finally caught up to the group.

"Haru-chan! Pauline-chan! Wanna share some coconut juice with me? Or do you want to try a piece of the mango cake?" Honey asked us excitedly.

"Yeah, sure I'll have some coconut juice with you." Haruhi told like small senior.

"Sorry Honey-senpai I have to show Ritsu where the change rooms are first. But we can go swimming together after!" I promise him.

"Okay!" He screamed back at me in excitement. I lead Kasanoda over to the change rooms so we both could put on our swimsuits. ( **This is where I skip over the change room flash back scene. Sorry!)** We go into the separate change rooms. I'm done before him since my swimsuit was underneath my clothes. I'm wearing a baby blue bikini with white bows one the straps and the sides of the bottoms.

"This place is quite impressive." I comment to myself as I wait for Ritsu to come out of the changing room. My back was now facing the door because I noticed a beautiful flower on the bush behind me and I wanted to admire it.

Before I knew it Ritsu was behind me clearing his throat. It startled me I spun around and dropped the flower.

"Awww I dropped it." I whisper disappointed. I look up from the flower to my friend standing in front of me, His face was beat red, like almost as red as his hair. I checked him out. DON'T BLAME ME! My face heated up real fast and I dropped my gaze back to the ground where the flower was.

Kasanoda's POV

I came out of the changing room to find Pauline waiting for me. She was wearing a baby blue bikini with white bows sitting at her hips. I could feel my face getting hot. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She jumped, startled and spun around dropping a flower that was in her hand. She didn't look at me, but she had a sad expression on her face as she stared at the flower

"Aww, I dropped it." I heard her whisper. She looked up at me. My face must be really red. Man, she looks absolutely beautiful. Now that I could see the front of the swimsuit my face heated up even more. I noticed her check me out and her face turned red, I was now wearing navy blue swim trunks. To try to get the attention off what we were wearing I bent down and picked up the flower she previously dropped and was now staring at again. I stood up and took a couple step towards her. I carefully tucked the flower into her hair. The whole time she was just staring at me and her eyes were following my every move.

Pauline's POV

Ritsu put the flower in my hair I think I'm going to die, maybe I already did, alright it's official I've died and gone to heaven. After we stood there for a couple more minute I shook the awkwardness away.

"I think it's about time we rejoin the group." I tell him a it nervously.

"Sure thing." He agrees and follows me in the direction of the pool.

When we returned the twins were bothering Haruhi about her attire and her lack of wanting to swim.

"I don't understand what's so great about this place anyway. I mean all you really need to play in the water is a plastic pool." Haruhi complained.

"Yeah I agree with Haruhi!" I told them.

"A plastic pool? What's that?" The twins questioned in unison.

"Let's see it's about this big, round, and to use it you have to pump it full of air" Haruhi explained to them.

"You dunce" one twin said

"Thats an inflatable boat" The other finished.

"There's no way something that small could be used as a pool"

"Yeah"

"Guys it's a small pool. Haven't you ever seen little kid playing in one?" I add. Suddenly their pulled off by Tamaki and he says something about Haruhi and I being ignorant commoners and that if we say it's a plastic pool it's a plastic pool or some junk like that. Either way it ticked off Hauhi. The twins started bothering Tamaki about making Haruhi wear that yellow pullover. I walked away from their weird drama and dragged Ritsu off with me. I pushed him into one of the pools and we had a fun splashing war. We got out after a while and went and sat with haruhi. She was telling me about how Renge came out of nowhere ( like usual) and told them that Honey-senpai was threaten by that other kid we helped out. So he was trying to act cuter.

Man good thing Haruhi was dressed like a boy. The twins and our King were in the middle of a water fight when Mori-senpai left the pool where he and honey were swimming.

"Hey Mori-senpai taking a break? Want something to drink?" Haruhi offered him her water.

" I'm going to go swim with honey," I said

"I'll come with you." Ritsu added

"No that's alright Ritsu you stay here and relax. I promised Honey I'd spend some time with him."

"Oh alright." He reluctantly sat back down.

Ritsu's POV

I was watching Pauline swim with the tiny senior, but I had a bad feeling about it. Something wasn't right but I couldn't figure out what. All of a sudden there was a huge wave in the current pool. It wiped out Pauline the Honey-senpai!

"Honey-senpai! Pauline!" Haruhi yelled

"Pauline!" I yelled

"Mitsukuni!" Morinozuka yelled. The three of us took off running towards the pool but Morinozuka fell.

"Ugh? Mori-senpai?"

Gentlemen! We're going after Honey-senpai and pauline-chan. That pool looks like the quickest way! Charge!" Their idiot king yelled as they all ran to the pool.

"Wait! I wouldn't go that way" Kyoya tried to warn them. They came face to face with alligators

"Okay so we can't use the pool! So let's try this way next!"

"They're here too!" The red headed twins yell

"Here too" Haruhi yelled

"Whats with all the alligators?" The small burnett asks

"Beats me" Tamaki I think that's his name answers.

The one with glasses explained where the alligators came from and took us to a map of the park in where we found a safe path to take to find Pauline. The guy with glasses had us stand underneath a gazebo to wait for the rainstorm to stop. We ended up losing Morinozuka and the small burnett. God I'm so worried about Pauline. I don't know what to do. We left the gazebo walking the way the other two left.

"I'm not sure if i mentioned there were other guests in the park. Oh well." I heard the guy with glasses say. Man I really should learn their names. I gotta keep my mind off of Pauline. Anything to help. I thought to myself what can distract me. But there was everything that reminded me of her. There were flowers all over the place just like the one I put in her hair. Man hopefully she's alright.

….A few minutes later we come to a small clearing in the forest, where we find Pauline, the kid named Honey, Morinozuka and the small brunette surrounded by piles of beat up mean.

" I can't believe that this is honey-senpai's work he must having been really holding back." The twins said as they were poking at one of the piles.

"Yes that is true but this pile doesn't look like his work." One of them said.

"That's Pauline's work!" The small blonde said. I swear everyone's jaw dropped, Pauline just stood there and smiled.

"What …..The ….Fuck…" I said still shocked.

"Hey maybe we should go to the beach next." The red headed twins suggest.

"You idiots, Haruhi doesn't want to go to the beach." The blonde says.

"Well the actual beach could be fun." Haruhi? Says.

"Yeah that would be fun." Pauline agrees.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer! I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or its characters I only own my OCs. Please review, favourite and follow!**

Pauline`s POV

"The beach?" Haruhi and I said together.

"Yes the beach!" The twins replied.

"The beach?" Haruhi said again.

"You both said before didn't you?"

"You wouldn't mind going to a real beach."

"Did I say that?" Haruhi asked at the same time, "I guess I did." I answered.

"Yes you did and so…"

"We've prepared some swimsuits for you."

"Isn't this one cute." They said more focused on Haruhi now.

"I think that this would look good on Haru-chan!" Honey argued

"You don't get it do you Honey-senpai?

"Huuh?" he questioned.

"Just wearing this uniform helps to gloss over the fact that she's as flat as a cutting board." one of them said

"A one-piece type suit like that would only invite tears, by making it obvious how utterly poor her figure is. Unlike Pauline over there that could wear any suit she wanted without inviting tears." The other said

"On that point, we carefully selected the separate type suit, the frills do a fine job of covering the absence of any bust! Pauline you may choose one as well!" The chorused together.

"Thank you Hikaru and Kaoru!" I thanked them I've been wanting a new swimsuit.

"How dare you guys heap sexual harassment on my little girls! That's enough of that!" Tamaki-senpai shouted.

"When did he start calling me his little girl?" I deadpanned.

"Then, we aren't going to the beach?" The twins asked together.

"Whoever said we weren't going?" Tamaki-senpai asked a little mischievously

"Oh, then you do want to go!" Kaoru and Hikaru questioned.

"Can Usa-chan come, too?" Honey-senpai asked, adorably might I add.

"I have no objections." Kyoya-senpai stated matter a factly.

"Mhm" Mori-senpai mumbled

"Sweet, that sounds awesome!" I add excitedly.

"Huh? We're really going?" Haruhi asks.

"Come on, let's go to the beach!" Tamaki-senpai shouts.

….

"So why Okinawa?" The twins asked rather annoyingly.

"Kyoya's folks have a private beach here." Tamaki-senpai stated.

"It's beautiful here, huh?" Honey-senpai questions

"Yeah" Mori answers.

"But as long as we're going somewhere, why not…" one of the twins ask

"The Caribbean…" the second twin adds

"Or Fiji?" continues complaining

"Do you think Haruhi has a passport?" Kyoya pointed out.

"Ahhh.. thank-you so much for your thoughtfulness" Haruhi stated extremely sarcastically.

… a little earlier…..

"Hey Pauline?" Kyoya called me as I was leaving the club room.

"Yes, Kyoya?" I ask.

Don't tell the twins or Haruhi, but this trip to the beach, it's a business trip, meaning our guests will be coming with us." At that point he handed me some envelopes,

"Kyoya what are these envelopes for?" I asked

"I want you to personally invite your male guests to come with us on the trip it might be weird if of us guys ask them."

"Alrighty then I'll do so. Goodnight Kyoya."

"Oh and by the way you will be making desserts as well as your hosting duties while on the trip."

"Great, thanks Kyoya." I say half-heartedly.

….

"It's so pretty, Tamaki-kun, being alone with you, looking out at the sea, is like a dream." One of Tamaki-senpai's guest was saying.

"It's no dream. But if I could have my way, I'd wish I could appear in your dreams tonight." great another cheesy line from the boss. I frowned

"Tamaki-hun" The girl sighed. I was sitting on a blanket with Haruhi waiting for my guests to show up they all got detention and had to come later than the rest of us. I looked down the beach towards where the twins were playing volleyball. You know what I think I finally figure out which one is which.

"Take is easy, Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled as the ball went rolling away.

"Sorry! I'll get it!... Wait for me Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled and took off after his brother

"It's not me! The ball is running away!" He replied.

"Ugh...why?" Haruhi sighed

"Your two-shot time is up. Next, please." we heard Kyoya say.

"Why are we conducting host club activities here at the beach?" she asked

"Because Haruhi we need to keep the customers happy!" I gave her a cheesy grin.

"Haruhi-kun… aren't you going swimming?" one of her guests said

"Oh, I like looking at the sea more." She lied so naturally, of course is she went swimming her cover would be blown.

"Would it be alright if we joined you?" another guest asked.

"How come? Go ahead and swim. You're wearing such cute swimsuits and all." Haruhi is such a natural when she talks to the ladies most guys have a hard time it's just too easy for her.

I got up and walked over to the table Kyoya was sitting at to ask him when my guests would show up.

"Hey-" I started

"We were completely fooled, huh?" Hikaru stated.

"Who'd have thought he'd bring the ladies with us?" Kaoru continued

"We really didn't figure on that." Hikaru finished

"Idiots…." I mumbled

"I invited you club members along for free, so be sure to perform your services." Kyoya argued with them… I guess that's right the club is paying for this but how could we make that much money. I didn't think we made a lot on our merchandise.

"But with the guests here…."

"Haruhi won't be able to wear her swimsuit." The twins pouted

"Everything has been taken into account. Did you really think that I would let my dear little girl in her swimsuit be exposed to your eyes?" Tamaki… wait where did he come from!

"What about Pauline?" The twins questioned him. But Tamaki didn't noticed it looks like he slipped into dreamland again.

"What could have come over Tamaki-kun?" one of the guests asked

"Don't worry about it." Hikaru waved it off.

"It's his usual condition." Kaoru explained

When will my guests be here!

"Haruhi-chan! Pauline-Chan! Let's go hellfish shunting!" Honey tried to ask.

"Hell Yeah! Count me in!" I yelled and ran towards him

"I think you mean "Shellfish hunting." And I've never heard of anyone going shellfish hunting…..anywhere like this…. What is this!?" Haruhi yelled as she looked around. I started collecting the like critters as Mori-senpai climb over the rocks I could faintly hear Kyoya talking to him.

"Mori-senpai… My folks private police force wanted to make up for their offence towards Honey-senpai and Pauline earlier, so I'm letting them do this." Kyoya explained to Mori

"Amazing! What a haul!" honey-senpai yelled

"Hell yeah dinner is gunna be awesome." I told him.

"We're going to have a fancy side dish tonight, huh?" haruhi asked.

"Well you three look like you're enjoying yourselves, so I guess it's alright." Tamaki added.

"Pauline your guests are here!" Kyoya yelled down to me.

"Alright I'm coming!"

 **(Sorry to disappoint but I'm skipping the scare Haruhi Contest.)**

I ran up the beach towards where my guests were getting out of their cars. My guests include Isamu, Mitsuru and last but definitely not least Ritsu, my three usual customers.

"Hey boys!" I call out as I get closer.

"Hey!" The two boys shout out, Ritsu just smiles at me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own Ouran or it's characters I only own my OCs. Anyways please favourite, follow and review!**

Man it's so good to see Ritsu.

"What are we doing first Pauline?" Isamu ask.

"First we're going to do some baking. Each of you will get to bake with me one on one." I explain to the three boys. As soon as the words leave my mouth that boys start arguing about who will go first.

"Why don't we let Pauline pull names from a hat.?" Ritsu suggest noticing my uneasiness, thank god that he's here,

"That's a great idea!" I grab some paper and a few pens and hand them out.

"Everyone write your name on the paper, and put it in Mitsuru's hat." I say grabbing Mitsuru's hat off his head. I pulled Isamu's name first, followed by Mitsuru and then Ritsu. Ritsu looked a little bit upset but what's fair is fair.

Isamu and I made chocolate chips, because their Tamaki's favorite.

I taught Mitsuru how to bake Chocolate melting cake because it's Honey-senpai's favourite.

Finally it's Ritsu's turn.

"Ritsu, what is your favourite dessert?" I ask wondering what we should make.

"I think if anything it would be creme Brulee, I had it once in a restaurant when I attended a important meeting with my father." I swear to god I had the biggest smile on my face.

"O, my, lord! Ritsu! That's my favorite too!" He started to blush, I don't think he has much experience around girls.

"Re-really?" he stuttered as he asked for certainty.

"Of course why would I lie about that?"

I asked. Laughing I started grabbing all the ingredients that we needed to make the dessert. We had emptied the bag of sugar in my last session when Mitsuru spill like half of it on the floor, and the extra sugar happens to be on a high self that I can't reach. As I try to reach for the sugar Ritsu speaks up from behind me.

"Here let me help."

He says in a husky voice as he lifts me up holding my waist so I can grab the bag of sugar. I immediately became bright red.

"Tha-thank…... you… Ritsu." as he put me down I turned around and smiled up at him. Noticing how close we are we both blush and inch away from each other.

"Okay well crack the eggs and put them in this bowl." I tell him while I measure the sugar. We get everything measured and mixed properly and the individual creme brulee get put in a water bath in the oven. We had quite a bit to wait for them to finish cooking, so we ask around the kitchen talking. Ritsu suddenly stands up and walks over to taking my face in his hands.

"Pauline you have flour on your face." he states as he wipes it off. As we stare into each other's eyes I can feel a tighten in my chest and Ritsu starts to lean closer, unconsciously I lean in too. No longer able to handle the tension I put one of my hands in his beautiful red hair and pull his face closer and kiss him. I know this sound cliche but bombs went off. I pull away from him…. I need to tell him the truth is this is how it's going to be.

"Ritsu…." I say.

"Yes Pauline." seeming to still be in a daze Ritsu answers me. I don't think I can tell him, what if he rejects me after knowing the truth.

"Um… the creme brulee is done now." I slightly whisper to him letting him go and slipping away from him. I help him finish the dessert by burning sugar on top, we clean up in awkward silence.

"Thanks for coming to see me today we will later have beach activities but it is now my scheduled break so please enjoy this time however you'd like." I inform all three of my clients after leaving the kitchen with Ritsu.

Once making sure the boys were alright I take off to take a walk on the beach. I walk for a long time in silence just listening to the sounds around me before I start to get a bit bored just walking around. I walk a little longer and find a cliff that I climb and sit on the edge of.

I sat to song softly to myself.

Well you've done, done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

Now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving my bestest

And nothing going to stop me but divine intervention

I reckon It's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance, sing

We're just one big family

And it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved love love

So I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm sure

There's no need to complicate, our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do

But do you want to come on

Scooch on over closer dear

And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed1

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Open up your mind and see like me

(I won't hesitate)

Open up your plans and damn you're free

(No more, no more)

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours

(It cannot wait, I'm sure)

So please don't please don't, there's no need

(There's no need to complicate)

There's no need to complicate

(Our time is short)

Our time is short

(This is our fate)

This is, this is, this is our fate

I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours

You best believe, best believe I'm yours

Before I knew it I had drawn a crowd of girls here on our trip with us. The girls complimented my singing and memory of a song. The girls and I just hung around on the cliff when we see Haruhi shell fish hunting the girls call to her.

"Be careful, that looks dangerous!" She yells up at us.

"Hey look there some girls up here." I hear a deep voice say as I turn around three guys are walking towards us.

"Hey do you wanna hang around some locals?" The one asks. I look closely at noticing that they are part of one of the gangs here. Fuck I hope the don't recognize me. My family had a lot of quarrels with the gangs from Okinawa when they decided they'd vacation here. As two of the boys chat up the girls that leader is focused on me. Fuck he knows who I am!

"Girls you need to leave now." I order them

"Suddenly Haruhi is there."

"Didn't you hear them? They want you to leave them alone."

"Girls run go get Tamaki-senpai and the others!" I yelled towards them knowing this will get dangerous. The fight begins Haruhi is being cornered to the edge of the cliff while I am fighting the leader of the group. He has the upper hand, for one he's not wearing flip flops. Knowing I need to help Haruhi I drop kick the guy so that he's done. Continuing to fight I round house the second guy sending him to the ground. But before I can get to Haruhi, the leader of the three is back on his feet tackling me off the cliff into the water. The world around me starts to go dark and I slip into a deep sleep as I feel someone drag me from the water…

"...Ritsu?" I choke out before going unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello My dear readers! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Again I do not own Ouran or it's characters I only own my OC. Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review, favourite and follow!**

Ritsu's POV

Pauline was on break so I thought I just spend some time on the beach.

God I can't believe I got to kiss Pauline. I thought to myself, But when she told me the desserts were done, I don't think that's really what she was going to tell me. I don't get much down time so this is a really nice break. I was sitting in the sand when some commotion started happening on the cliff near by. The host from the club were sending everyone to their rooms and the tall blonde "king" was carrying the small girlish boy out of the ocean. Looking at the scene I see all the host…. Except Pauline? Where did she go. I calmly was over to Kyoya.

"Hey, where's Pauline?" I ask the group

"She was up on the cliff with me fighting those guys off." Haruhi states.

"We didn't see her up there when we got there." The twins stated together.

"What!? Thats means she could be anywhere!" I scream frantically.

"Wait guys look!" The small blond senior shouts at us. We all look over to where he is pointing and we see a man pulling Pauline from the water and bringing her a black SUV.

"Hey wait a minute. I know that guy, he's one of the Okinawa gang members." I tell as we take off running down the beach after the guy.

"Of course you know who it is! You no good yakuza!" One twin yells at me.

"Yeah this is all your fault!" The other comments right after.

"Hold up a minute, my family and the Okinawa gang are not in a feud or anything were actually on really good terms." I explain to them.

By this time we have stopped running and Kyoya's family car shows up and all of us hop in. the driver is following the SUV closely but unnoticed.

"Actually Kasanoda is right, this is not his fault. I really shouldn't be the one tell you guys this but, it can't now." Kyoya turns to all of us and says this.

"Alright, listen up men! Kyoya obviously has some important information for this mission!" The idiot host club president yells.

"There is something about Pauline that none of you know. She is from Canada, but when she came to Japan she faked her own death to get away from her mob family."

"So what you're saying is that the Pauline we know is actually, a mod daughter?" Haruhi asks.

"Yes." Kyoya states.

"Pauline is the youngest daughter of the Robertson mob in Canada. Since she is the youngest she never had a chance to become the family successor. She was trained in martial arts and was put as her sister head of security. The night Pauline left the family was attacked by an enemy gang, Pauline was left behind to fight the soldiers and she saved her sister." Kyoya explains further.

"What….." I can't believe this why didn't Pauline tell me.

"It seems as though, Pauline's family has been feuding with the Okinawa gang since they vacationed here and her mother pissed off the head of the gang." Kyoya told us

"They must of recognized her and took the opportunity to get back at her family." Honey added.

"If Pauline's family finds out she really is alive, they will make her go back to Canada and punish her." I stated knowing the obvious.

"We have to get her back before they have time to contact Pauline's mother!" Tamaki yelled.

Pauline's POV

"...uggghhhh….." When I finally wake up I realize I'm in a dark room tied to a chair.

"HEY YOU FUCKERS! REAL ORIGINAL! TYING YOUR HOSTAGE TO A CHAIR AND KEEPING THEM IN THE DARK!" ugh this is seriously turning into a bad hollywood movie. Alright so from what I know is that I've been captured by the Okinawa gang, and that I'm tied to a chair in a dark room. I'm not sure what they want but if they know that I've gone missing from Canada…. They might sell me back to my mother. Oh lord that cannot happen. Hopefully they haven't had the chance to contact my family yet. My hands are bound behind my back and they rope comes across my chest tying me to this wooden chair. Whoever the idiot that tied me to this chair obviously didn't know enough background info on me cause he didn't tie my feet.

Kasanoda's POV

Okay, so after the stupid blonde yelled in my ear we made our plan. We are currently hiding in the bushes outside the building they took Pauline in.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I am so pissed off right now. HOW FUCKING DARE THEY TAKE PAULINE.

"Alright so what is the plan?" The twins ask.

"Um I guess we don't really have one." Haruhi states. Suddenly Mori and Honey are dressed at delivery men. Okay so apparently we are sneaking in while honey and mori distract the guards. We get past the guards and made it into the building. Once inside we find a place to hide we discuss on how we will split up to look for Pauline. We all split up and I'm by myself wandering the halls looking for Pauline.

"Let me go you crazy bitch." I heard a male's voice yell demanding.

I bust into the room I heard the yelling from and their Pauline is standing over a man that is on the ground surrounding by unconscious guards. Pauline looks over at me.

"Oh…. Hey Ritsu."

"Pauline….. What happened here?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters i only own my OC's please don't forget to review, favourite and follow! Thanks for reading!**

Pauline's POV

Ritsu came bursting in the door.. He takes one look around the room and turns really white.

"oh….Hey Ritsu." he looked a bit shocked.

"Pauline….What happened here?" he asked me

"Well these assholes thought they were being smart when they noticed who I was at the beach, they brought me here tied me to a chair and put me in this dark smelly room."

"Um….. Pauline you are not tied to a chair.. What happened to the chair?" he asked me.

"Um I think part of it is under that guy." i say pointing at one of the unconscious guards.

"Part of it is over there in the corner and this part is still stuck to my arm." I tell him blankly. As I tell him this he deadpans. Hmmm I guess he was not expecting that.

"Anyways I'm going to go ahead and assume Kyoya told you about my past." Ritsu slips back into reality.

"Yeah he did. Why didn't you tell me?" he asks very seriously.

"I wanted to, I really did, but I was scared. I was afraid you and other hosts wouldn't like me anymore, that you wouldn't accept me!" before I knew it I was yelling all my fears at him.

"Pauline you are so stupid! How could I not accept you! If anything I never thought you wouldn't of accepted me like you did when you found out what I really am!" He yelled back at me trying to get me to understand him.

"Yo-you were afraid I wouldn't accept you?"

Flash Back!

" _Fuck, watch where you're going lady" a deep voice called out. I looked up from my position on the ground to see a boy with bright red hair and narrow eyes glaring at me. He looked rather mean and smug, but at the same time he looked handsome and interesting._

" _I'm…...sorry I didn't mean to run into you…" I stuttered. How is his hair that red I wonder to myself._

" _Well don't do it again. I'll let you off with a warning this time." He said rather rudely. me being who I am I love a good argument._

" _And who might you be, If I know maybe next time I'll know who I'm dealing with." I basically spat the words at him._

" _huh…. so you really don't know." Man this kid is confusing_

" _The names Kasanoda, Ritsu."_

" _Well Kasanoda… Sorry again for bumping into you, but I must be off class has already started." I stated._

End Of Flashback!

"OH lord when we first met you totally were relieved that I didn't know who you were. God I am an idiot. Hahahahahahhaha if I only had a better memory I would have recognized your name sooner!" I explained to him.

"Well Pauline, Ritsu. I am hoping your moment is over, because we should really get moving." Kyoya interrupted us from the doorway behind Ritsu.

"Ritsu, come home with me I'll explain the situation when we get to my place." I turned and said the redhead.

"Sure, I guess I need to know now." He stated back.

*Skip Ride home*

"THANKS FOR THE RIDE KYOYA SEE YOU AT SCHOOL ON MONDAY!" I yelled from my apartment door. Kyoya didn't respond, his driver just took off in the direction of his home.

"Um… Pauline? Are we just going to stand out here all night?"

"UH? What? OH MY GOD, I almost totally forgot we both were here, I'm sorry Ritsu!" I looked up and smiled at him. He doesn't look to happy. I reached up and poked his cheek with my index finger.

"I will not let you in my house if you are not smiling mister." I said sternly at him. He looked down at and started laughing a little bit.

"Alright, alright you got me now let's go inside." He said nudging me. I unlocked the door and led him inside. I turned on the lights and took off my shoes and starting taking my shirt off.

Ritsu's POV

I followed Pauline into her apartment she turned the light on and took off her shoes I followed her direction and took my shoes. When I finish taking my shoes off I look at Pauline her back is facing and she has taken her shirt OFF! OH MY GOD HAS SHE FORGOTTEN I'M HERE AGAIN!?

"Pauline! What are you do-doing!?" I yelled in surprise at her.

"Quiet down Ritsu I have neighbours you know, and there blood on my shirt I have to pre soak it." She stated calmly and headed into what might be the laundry room. My face is burning.

"GO AHEAD AND MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE WE HAVE A LOT TO TALK ABOUT!" She yelled from somewhere inside the apartment. The last time I was here was after I had that allergic reaction to the tea we drank at the club. I didn't really look around her apartment that much the last time I was here. I notice she didn't have very many photos of herself or really any people hanging up. There was one photo with her and a shorter blonde girl standing in front of a large house smiling with each other.

"I guess that is where I will begin then." Pauline says sighing as she walks over to me. She takes the picture down from the wall.

"Ritsu as you now know, I am a yakuza just like you. Throughout my entire life I was trained in mixed martial arts, I was taught to be a fighter, a body guard." She stated coldly.

"Why would the daughter of a mob family train to be a fighter?" I asked a bit confused.

"You see that girl there? In the picture, that shorter blonde girl, that's my sister… Sara."

" You two barely look anything like each other." I stated.

"That is completely true, we are only half sisters. Since my mother had an affair with my biological father and had me, they disposed of my father and trained me to become Sara's bodyguard I was taught to fight for her. I am the youngest of the two of us and also illegitimate, so she would become the successor to the family I became useless. To my "Mother" I was nothing other than a personal chef/bodyguard."

I can't believe what I'm hearing how dare people do that.

"Ritsu you can't get mad. Stay calm for me." she asked calmly. Pauline pulled me over to the by my hand. We sat down but she didn't let go of my hand, I squeezed hers for reassurance to tell her that I care and that I'm here for her. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Now you have to understand that I don't hold any of this against my sister, she was always different from everyone else. Every time she had to go anywhere, weather it was shopping, a date, or even just for coffee, she'd let me be myself, she let walk beside as if we were friends and I wasn't just some bodyguard to her. After a while "mother" kept pushing me and pushing me to drop all my cooking, she wanted me to focus in my sister's safety solely. I couldn't do that cooking was my only escape while being there."

No wonder she's great at it she pours her heart and soul into it. I thought to myself.

"One day I got tipped off about an enemy attack on my family's house, and that is when I came up with the plan to fake my death and move to Japan. You see I had a bit of help. Kyoya and I have been pen pals for quite some time, in secret of course. He taught me how to speak Japanese and I did the research on the boarding schools here I had him purchase the plane ticket from Canada to Japan I even had him enroll me in the school. It really was a simple plan. When the Night of the attack came I got my family away and I was expected to stay behind and fight as usual. I did just that I fought off the attackers I knew that were suppose to go after my family and I blew up the house. You can't expect to find everybody in the house perfectly in shape not after being blown up like that. I got far enough away from the house before blowing it up and I ran from there. I had to get away I wasn't going to let them run my life forever. I never asked to be a Robertson I never wanted that kind of life not the way they do business." Pauline started crying.

" Pauline I don't blame you for what you did, my father has turned down requests from your family in the past, he always says that your mother always takes everything too far and never gets the results need for the job." I stated to her remembering as much as I could about my father's business with her family. I pulled Pauline into my lap trying to comfort her since she was still crying.

"Ritsu, I'm scared what if those men managed to contact that women before you got there before we escaped, they could be coming here for me." She voiced her concerns to me.

"Shhhh….. Everything will be okay now Pauline, you are with me, and I will never let them take you away from me." I told her straight out, I can not lose her, I love Pauline and I will do anything to keep her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I DO NOT own Ouran or it's characters I only own my OC's.**

Ritsu's POV

Uuuuughhhh why is there so much light in this room. I thought to myself, in a half daze starting to wake up. Didn't I shut the curtains before going to bed? I slowly open my eyes and see that I am not in a place I recognize.

"Where am I?" I ask myself I try to move around but I feel a weight pressing on my arm, I look down and there she was. As beautiful as ever and still sleeping, Pauline laid in my arms.

"Wha- oh." I finally remember that Pauline and I came back here, to her apartment last night after we escaped from the Okinawa Gang. We must have fallen asleep. Realizing the situation I was really in I couldn't help it my face went beat red and my heart started pounding. Pauline had her small arms wrapped around my torso and my one arm was under her shoulders and our legs were tangled together. Suddenly Pauline's grip around my torso started to get stronger. Ouch okay that hurts, fuck she is strong.

"Pauline?" I quietly whisper trying to get her to wake up so she wouldn't crush me.

"Pauline?! You have to get up you're crushing my lungs." I say a little louder this time. I really don't want her to wake up and move away from me but if she doesn't I might stop breathing.

"Pauline! Please I can't breath!" I spoke loudly this time, her arms loosened from around me and she looked up with moving from her position.

"Ritsu? What are you doing here?" She calmly asks me.

"Oh wait don't answer that." She says as she snuggles back into my chest. I can't take much more of this, is she trying to get me going.

"Pauline?" I catch her attention by calling her name.

"Yes, Ritsu?" She replies

"Does this not bother you, usually, for traditional Japanese culture a woman and a man wouldn't be even allowed being in the same bedroom as one another until after marriage, and we just shared a couch." I stated rather ranted at her.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot this is basically taboo here, you see in Canada it's common for couples to sleep in the same bed even if not married. I'll move." She began to sit up and my heart started to hurt in honesty I didn't want her to move.

"Wait- cou-couples?" I asked a little surprised at her choice of words. This time it was her turn to turn completely red. She blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry I'm not trying to give us any labels, it's just that is the kind of situation you would only find yourself in with a life partner or significant other." She explained.

"Oh…." I said with a little disappointment.

"Plus if you want a girlfriend, you have to get approval from you dad. Isn't that right mister Successor to the Kasanoda Syndicate." She stated towards me, she is completely right. Since I'm my families only successor whoever I date needs to be approved by my father.

"Well that is true. I want to introduce you to him properly. As your mobster self." I stated to her matter of factly.

"I would be glad to meet your father, but we can't go there empty handed and unshowered." She said to me. She walked over to a closet and threw a towel at me.

"What is your dad's favorite dessert?" She asked me.

"He loved those brownies you made for that meeting he had a while back." I answered calmly. With that she led me down the hallway and showed me the bathroom.

"Take a shower and go into the room across the hall when you're done I'm going to grab your bag from the trip and put it in there, you should still have clean clothes since we came back a day early." She said and left me in the bathroom.

Pauline's POV

OMG OMG OMG. I can't believe that just happened! HE WAS SO CLOSE!

"How did I pull that off, god I was so cool then!" I said to myself starting to make the brownies for when we left to go to Ritsu's house. Okay the brownies are in the oven.

"Oh I should probably put his bag in the room." I grab his bag from the hallway and start walking towards the bedroom humming a song to myself I close my eyes out of habit when humming. Continuing to hum to myself I enter the bedroom to put down Ritsu's bag but when I step into the room I run into something hard and wet.

"Ughhhh…." I groan, what did I just run into. I look to realize I just ran into Ritsu's back! OH lord. Well actually it's not bad look at those muscles. OH God what am I thinking! My face turned bright red oh lord.

"Pauline are you okay?" He turns around and asks me. Ritsu Kasanoda is standing in front of me soaking wet and only a towel wrapped around his wait! OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT!

Oh my look at those v-lines. I let myself look at his perfectly sculpted body.

"Pauline! You're bleeding!" Ritsu suddenly yells at me looking concerned.

"He-heres your bag!" I shove the bag a him and rush out of the room slamming the door. I reach

up and touch my nose and sure enough I was have a nose bleed.

Ritsu's POV

"Pauline! You're bleeding!" I yell at her while she stands there a bit awestruck. What is wrong with her?

"He-heres your bag!" She shoves the bag into my hands and rush out of the room slamming the door. I suddenly realize why she was being so weird. I WAS STANDING IN FRONT OF HER WITH JUST A TOWEL ON!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer! I Do NOT OWN Ouran Highschool Host Club or it's Characters. I only own my OC. Sorry for the late update, first year of college, just trying to get through the summer peacefully till next term begins!**

Pauline's POV

Welp… That happened. Man he is really well built compared to the guys in the host club, he should really be a host… I think a lot a girls would like the bad boy type… Then again I don't think I'd be able to share him.

Yup that confirms it I am definitely crazy. Let's get my mind off that amazing body.

Tonight we are victorious

Champagne pouring over us

All my friends we're glorious

Tonight we are victorious

Oh-oh-oh-oh victorious

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Double, bubble, disco queen heading to the guillotine

Skin as cool as Steve Mcqueen, let me be your killer king

It hurts until it stops, we will love until it's not

I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken christmas lights

My touch is black and poisonous

And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss

I know you need it, do you feel it?

Drink the water, drink the wine

Oh, we gotta turn up the crazy

Livin' like a washed up celebrity

Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July

Until we feel alright

Until we feel alright

I'm like a scarf trick, it's all up the sleeve

I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep

Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red

Fifty words for murder and I'm everyone of them

My touch is black and poisonous

And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss

I know you need it, do you feel it

Drink the water, drink the wine

Oh we gotta turn up the crazy

Livin' like a washed up celebrity

Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of july

Tonight we are victorious

Champagne pouring over us

All my friends we're glorious

Tonight we are victorious

Tonight we are victorious

Champagne pouring over us

All my friends we're glorious

Tonight we are victorious

Oh we gotta turn up the crazy

Livin' like a washed up celebrity

Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of july

Until we feel alright

Until we feel alright

Tonight we are victorious

Champagne pouring over us

All my friends we're glorious

Tonight we are victorious

I finished making the brownies for Ritsu's Dad and decided it was time to shower, so we could get going.

"P-Pauline…" I hear Ritsu stutter my name behind me.

"Yes Ritsu?" I answer him while turning around and handing him a cup of coffee. He has his bag in the other hand.

"um , I need your help you see….. This got stuck to my bag while I set it down to get dressed." He says while holding up his bag to show me the bra hanging off of it. My face turned beat red immediately being totally embarrassed that one of my fanciest bras was stuck to his backpack and that he had see and now probably knows my bra size.

"Um, iii-its okay here give me that!" I snatch the bag away from him and run into the bedroom. As soon as I get the bra unhooked from the bag I head back out to the kitchen where I left him.

Ritsu was sitting at the kitchen table drinking the coffee I had given him.

"Here's your bag, they're breakfast cookies in the fridge. I am going to shower." I said quickly and gathered my things and headed to the bathroom.

Ritsu's POV

Pauline was in the showered, so I used this time to call home to arrange a ride to pick us up.

I got off the phone with my driver. I knocked on the bathroom door to let Pauline know, someone was coming to pick us up.

"Hey, Pauline, a ride from the syndicate is coming to pick us up." I yelled through the door. Suddenly the door open, I closed my eyes right away.

"Ritsu, you can open your eyes I have cloths on." Pauline said. As I open my eyes I could see that Pauline was wearing a black blazer, black capris and a bright blue tank top. She was answering me with a toothbrush hanging from her mouth.

"Oh, sorry I guess it was a good idea to change in the bathroom." I told her as I blushed from remember the earlier scene.

Pauline's POV

AWWWEEE He's blushing!

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"OH, that must be the car. We should get going."

*SKIP CAR RIDE*

We are currently at the Kasanoda Syndicate, waiting for Ritsu's dad.

"OMG, Ritsu! I'm so nervous." I exclaim to him.

"Pauline don't be nervous, my father will love you, your strong, independant, and a great cook/baker." I try to calm her nerves.

A few minutes late, his father enters the room. His father looks shocked as her looks at me.

"P-Pauline Ro-Robertson?!" He stammers in disbelief.

"This can't be…. You were announced dead! You're family held a service for you!" He starts freaking out. Well I guess it's good that he know who I am.

"Dad just calm down, she will explain everything, but you cannot tell her family that she is alive and here." After Ritsu said that, Mr Kasanoda seemed to calm down,

Ritsu helped me explain the situation and his dad seemed completely understanding.

"Pauline Robertson, I will keep your secret and help protect you." Ritsu's dad offered his help.

"Thank you so much Mr. Kasanoda!" I chanted gratefully and bowed respectfully.

"I only ask one thing in return.." He starts.

"And what is that?" Ritsu asks a little surprised.

"I wish for you Pauline, to try to think of my son as a potential romantic partner. You would be a great asset to our household, and if eventually you two decide to marry we can let you mother know but keep you here." he explains, Ritsu burst out laughing. I smile.

"Well, you see that is why I am here, Ritsu and I wanted your approval before we made our relationship official." I explained to him while THE GIGGLING Redhead tries to calm himself down.

"Oh, I see! That is great news!" The man almost shouts and gets up and hugs his son.

"Boy, you have done well….. Oooo what is in that box?" He gets distracted as he sees the brownie box sitting on the table beside Ritsu.

"Oh! I almost forgot I made you some brownies! Ritsu told me you really enjoyed them when I made them for your meeting." I explained, I never seen a yakuza boss so happy about baked goods in my whole entire baking/mob career.

"You were the person we hired for the sweets!?" He seemed shocked.

"Hahah… yes you see my mother buried my baking/cooking talent/career since I was only suppose to be a bodyguard."

"Man, you should have been the mob princess in that family." Mr. Kasanoda says stuffing a brownie in his mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer! I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or it's characters, nor do I own the lyrics or songs in the story, I only own my OC.**

Pauline's POV

"Haruhi! Pauline! Go buy us some instant Coffee!" Twins cirp.

"Why do we have to?" Haruhi snapped back.

"Well only you two know where to buy that stuff…...blah blah blah…" The twins rambled on about the coffee thing.

"Hey Haruhi, don't worry about it, I'll pick some up, I have to go get some ingredients anyways" I explain to her as I throw my hair up in a hat. As I was leaving I could hear the twins in the background saying how awesome I was being today.

Walking back from the store bags in my hand pen in my mouth scrating the ingredients off the list that I could find at the store I was at.

"I'll have to go out and do some more shopping later, when I can get across the city, I wonder if I can get Ritsu to come with me?" I was thinking aloud when I suddenly heard a money howling and I slip on a fucking banana peel! Like COMMON WHO ACTUALLY SLIPS ON A BANANA PEEL!

I'm falling and I can't do anything about it fuck! OMG what is that twirling this way?

The twirling thing ends up being a lady who catches me mid fall. I was looking up her trying to figure out how the hell she did that.

"It would be a shame if any harm came to that cute of yours, miss." The strange lady stated.

Kasanoda's POV

"UGHHH where is Pauline what is taking her so long?" I say thinking aloud. Currently I am sitting in the host club waiting for my girlfriend…. Stupid carrot tops sending her to go but coffee. Wait who i s that at the door. I look over to the door and there are two girls, they aren't wearing Ouran uniforms… that's weird we don't normally get visitors from other schools. The blond idiot who calls himself the king walks up to greet them, that is when I stopped paying attention. Sitting at the table eating and drinking the tea and brownies Haruhi brought me. I wonder where Pauline is.. She should be….. OH! There she is… Wait who is that with their arms around her and why is she dressed like a dude?

The lady holding Pauline started saying something about never leaving her lover alone…

WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON!? Whoever that lady better let my Pauline go or I'll have to make her. I thought to myself as I started walking towards them.

Pauline's POV

Okay… This is getting weird. How did this lady recognize me as a girl? I fooled everyone else at the market today. Why is she so close to my face? This is just GREAT now there are random girls feeling my skin. WTF is happening.

Kasanoda's POV

Before I even made it across the room.. Pauline pulled herself away from the strange girls.

"Excuse me but it is not polite to go around grabbing and poking at people." Pauline stated rather calmly as she lets her long hair out of the hat she was wearing.

Pauline's POV

After stepping away from the strange girls, I went and stood in the arms of my red head. The main lady gave us a strange look and took notice of Haruhi (Kasanoda know that Haruhi's a girl he spends way too much time around her not to know) and noticing that she is a girl too. That is when Tamaki freaked.

"So it's true you are a bunch of weak punks." She stated.

"From your uniforms, I see you're students from Lobelia Girl's Academy." Kyoya stated writing in his Death Note.. sorry I mean note book. I look up and see three uniforms in the air...What the hell..

"OMG THEY'RE NAKED!" I screamed while I covered Ritsu's eyes. They started introducing themselves. I look up at them and uncover Ritsu's eyes…. Why is dressed as a dude? And What in the hell is the Zuka club. I laughed hard along with the twins when the ripped their cloths off.. Again to revile those "Zuka club" Outfits…. They're freaking ridiculous.

I Dragged Ritsu off while he was still laughing to the change room so I could put my uniform back on.

Once we returned, I noticed that Haruhi had made coffee, that Tamaki was bedridden and everyone else looked bored. I had Ritsu bring out some pastries from the kitchen.

"Excuse me ladies, I made some coffee would you like some?" Haruhi offered. I nudged Ritsu from behind, pushing in closer to the weird girls.

"Please enjoy some freshly baked goods as well." I chirped in from beside Ritsu who I made hole the tray.

"Thank you very much"

"What an act of true ladyship"

"That is so kind of him to carry this for you." The girls chimed together. I smiled up at Ritsu. But that is when Tamaki woke up and started heading towards us, shouting about how women shouldn't have sexual relations with each other. I watched as our dumb blonde king slipped on a banana peel and fell forward dipping his index finger in the hot cup of coffee.

"Senpai be careful." Haruhi says as she puts a bandaid on his finger.

"Thank you Haruhi. Do you always carry bandaids with you?" he asks

"No, they were a freebie when Pauline went and bought coffee." She explained.

There was more random hugging between Benibara, Haruhi and me.

"We've decided we can't let these maidens stay here, we will start the paperwork to transfer them to Lobelia and welcome them to the Zuka Club!" Benibara declared. I looked over to my redhead and the blonde host king.. Damn did they look crushed.

"Wait a minute…" I said it didn't matter too much what I said everyone was explaining to Haruhi that Tamaki is a halfer and arguing and then more arguing about a pen of hers they sold on the online bidding site Kyoya set up.

"Oh, Pauline your used apron went for 30,000 yen as well." Kyoya stated… My apron..

"Motherfucker! How dare you guys! I was looking for that apron! My sister sewed that for me!" I was furious that was a gift from my sister.. I could feel a couple tears dripping down my face. That was some more commotion as I sat on the floor defeated. Haruhi continued to argue with the hosts a bit longer. That is when the girls surrounded me and Haruhi.

"We will be back tomorrow for you answer young maidens." The said that and left.

"I'll be going, I've got some thinking to do." Haruhi said as she left.

I was still on the floor crying when Ritsu came and picked me up off the floor and shot the hosts a death glare. He knew he understood how much that apron meant to me, how much my sister meant to me…

~Time Skip Next Day~

I walked to school with Haruhi today because Ritsu said he'd be busy doing something. We didn't speak to each other on our walk to school it was just silent both of us thinking of today's outcome. Heading to the music room we were spotted by the devils themselves. They grabbed our arms and pulled us towards the music room. When we opened the door there was this horrible singing. When the lights flashed on I couldn't believe my eyes… There was the host club dressed as women! Even Kyoya! Well Mori was still a guy but with wings and Ritsu looked like Prince Charming. That damned Tamaki and his ideas but what his he thinking? I couldn't hold it in anymore I busted out laughing and I guess Haruhi was having the same problem as I was because she was on the floor beside me holding her stomach as she laughed.

Damn how did they make their boobs look so real? The Twins and Honey chased Haruhi around the room trying to get her to call them big sister.

"We don't want you two to leave the host club." Tamaki chimed in.

"Have you maidens made your choice?" Benibara asked.

"Yeah, I have, your school is not for me. I think the idea of an all girls school is great and your way of thinking is unique and interesting but I came to this school with a plan for my future and I have no intentions of quitting the host club." Haruhi stated rather calmly.. I swear Tamaki is going to die just hearing this from her.

"The same goes for me there is no way in hell I would leave my best friends and boyfriend without some else here to feed them snacks and how would Honey survive without my strawberry cake?" I added

"Oh and Tamaki I think you need to apologize to Benibara, there is nothing wrong with two women being in a relationship with each other, honestly it is none for your damn business who dates who so say sorry for butting into her lover life for no reason. LIKE FOR GOD SAKE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!" I stated and then yelled at him. As I calmed down Ritsu came over to me.

"Hey.. I got you something." He says... I wonder what it is.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." He says

"Okayy..." I do so a little hesitant. He places something in my hands and tells me to open my eyes. As I do I absolutely freak out.

"OMG RITSU! SERIOUSLY? How did you get this back?" I asked as I stared at the apron in my hands.

"Hehe.. Don't worry about it I'm glad I could get it back for you." He says as he kisses my forehead.


End file.
